disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goggles Gotta Go!
The Goggles Gotta Go! is the 53rd episode of Season 29. Summary Catboy learns that Romeo’s goggles are the cause of him being evil when he accidentally cuts them off his face with his aura claws, and they are soon with him. Now, Catboy tries to decide whether he should give back the goggles to Romeo or keep them locked up in HQ, all while trying to stop Romeo from taking over the world again, and also saving their unlikely friendship. Plot The episode begins at night in Starlight Beach where Kwazii and the PJ Masks are fighting Romeo as Kwazii is seen battling Romeo with his magic sword, while Romeo used his shark sword. Although Romeo’s shark sword had a strong bite like his grandfather’s shark sword, it was still no match for Kwazii’s magic sword. Finally, the magic sword knocked the shark sword out of Romeo’s hand and it lands onto the ground with its blade stuck in the sand. Then just before Romeo could run over to his sword to retrieve it, Catboy stops him in time with his super cat stripes as he yanked it out of the sand. Infuriated, Romeo demands Catboy to give it back as Catboy was really annoyed by the villain’s rude attitude and replies to him that tonight might’ve been better if he wasn’t so evil and only as sweet and polite as he was in the daytime. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Romeo tells Catboy again to just hand over his shark sword already until Catboy does so by throwing it to him. Romeo jumps up catches it in time, then readies himself to battle Catboy, who has his magic all fired up. The two fought and fought! Magic claws versus a mechanical shark sword! But as Catboy used his aura claws, they cut a scrap of Romeo’s goggles! Then, they fell off his face and Romeo fell onto the sand, not hurt but unconscious. Realizing what he had just done, Catboy’s aura claws disappear and he runs over to Romeo to apologize for what he had done. Owlette, Gekko, Fish Boy, and Kwazii were afraid that Romeo would get up and scold at Catboy for cutting his goggles’ strap, but to their surprise, Romeo forgave Catboy with one of his friendly smiles and says that it’s okay and that it was just an accident. Catboy, with his jaw-dropping, was dubious at what Romeo just said to him. Then, just like that his memory of tonight just got erased, Romeo turned and walked away to his lab, but not before waving goodbye and goodnight. After Romeo left for home, Gekko asked what just happened when Catboy noticed that Romeo left his goggles behind. He picked them up, then examined the scrap that he just cut and finally, something came to him! When his aura claws cut the goggles scrap and fell off of Romeo's face, his personality suddenly changed from nighttime evilness to sunny goodness, and that was why he became so nice to Catboy when they came off. Gekko saw this as a relief and that since Romeo doesn't have his goggles anymore, he might no longer be a threat in the daytime or the nighttime anymore as Owlette, Fish Boy, and Kwazii agreed with him and Owlette suggests that they should lock up the goggles in HQ for tonight until they could figure out what to do with them. Looking down at them, Catboy frowned and was unsure of what to do with them until he suggests to his friends that maybe he can keep them safe. They shrugged and liked that idea as they all decided to call it a night and head to their homes to rest. Then, just as he was about to go to bed, Catboy transforms back into Connor and he looked back down at Romeo's goggles. He wasn't sure what to do with them though as he drifted off to sleep. The next morning at Disney Junior Elementary School, Connor couldn't help but sketch in his notebook while Leo was teaching his students about different kinds of stars. He was having trouble listening but lucky for him, Leo didn't seem to notice just when the end of class bell rang and all the students got up from their seats to head to their next classes. Just as Connor was about to leave the room, he turned and saw Romeo who was still sitting at his desk drawing up some sketches of some kind of new invention, but he seemed to have trouble coming up with something when he saw two balls of crumpled up paper. Connor decided to check out the sketches as he walked up to Romeo to ask him what he was drawing just as Romeo looked up to see him (Connor) standing on his left side and says that he’s drawing up plans to make a new invention, but no matter what he thinks of, he keeps on having a mental block. He then tears another page out of his notebook, crumples it into a ball, and places it with the other crumpled paper balls before tapping his pencil on a fresh new clean page. Nodding his head in understanding, Connor places his hand on Romeo's shoulder to give it a comforting pat just when the second bell rang, and Romeo puts his things into his backpack before leaving the classroom. Later, after school, Connor walked home alone but he couldn’t help thinking about Romeo and his goggles, and about his mental block. He decides to go to his mansion to check on him, and he pulls out his iDisney call his parents and ask them if he can go to the Undergears’ mansion for a visit. Luckily, Connor’s parents let him do so and he thanks them before ending the call as he rushed over to the mansion. Later, as Connor arrived at the Undergear mansion, he rings the doorbell, then Romeo’s parents, Robert and Rebecca, appeared when their servants opened the door for them. When they found Connor standing in front of them, Rebecca gives him a friendly smile and she asked him what brings him to the Undergear mansion as Connor explains that he’s here to see Romeo. Robert lets him in and tells him that Romeo is in his room working on something as Connor thanks him and went up the spiral stairs. Meanwhile, in his room, Romeo was still struggling from coming up with a new idea for his new invention, and his room was a mess on crumpled up paper. Just then, he heard someone knock on his door as he turned and asked who was there, only to hear Connor’s voice on the other side say that it’s him and ask if he can come inside. Romeo lets him in and goes back to trying to draw up his sketch as Connor watched his step and went over every crumpled ball of paper. As he approached Romeo, Connor could see that the paper of his notebook was blank and Romeo only tapped his pencil on it. When Connor saw this, he asked Romeo what happened as he explains that his mind has been blank lately and it’s only because of his missing goggles. Connor bit his lip when he suddenly thought about last night as he asked Romeo what was so special about his goggles anyway. Looking up into space, Romeo tells Connor that they were his first invention when Doctor Undergear, his grandfather, made him his apprentice. He kept them so close to him like a lucky charm to remind him of his first successful invention, and they were also what gives him good ideas on making new inventions. But now that he doesn’t have them on anymore, Romeo can’t think of any new invention to make. He encourages him to not worry and that he'll come up with a new invention, without his goggles. He just needed to find something that will spark his mind, which meant to be inspired by what's around him. Plus, he can use his five senses, like seeing, hearing, touching, smelling, and tasting to help him. With a smile, Romeo thanks Connor and says that he’ll try to do that and find something that will inspire him. Just then, Connor felt his iDisney ring as he pulled it out from his pocket to find that his mom texted him a message to come home. After saying goodbye to Romeo, Connor heads back to his house. That evening after dinner, Connor had already changed into his pajamas and he was looking through some pictures of him and Romeo in the scrapbook app from his iDisney. Looking through every picture of them together at parties and other events over the two years, Connor lets out a sad sigh as he was thinking about their unlikely friendship with each other, then looking down at Romeo’s goggles on his right side from his phone. He wish that he could make his choice, just right after he takes the goggles to Kwazii to have them fixed first thing in the morning. The next day at the Octopod in Kwazii’s room, Kwazii had sewed the scrap of Romeo’s goggles with his magic needle and after he was done, he gives them back to Connor who thanks him, although Kwazii could see that he looked very troubled, because he can read his aura that was colored troubled gray. With a frown of worry, Kwazii asked his apprentice what has been bothering him lately. Sighing heavily, Connor explains everything to Kwazii, about the night where he cut off Romeo’s goggles last night while they were fighting, Romeo’s mental block, and also he’d been thinking about a difficult decision to make. He couldn’t be sure whether to keep them locked in HQ or to give them back to Romeo just so he can gain back his old and evil genius persona. Nodding, Kwazii went to Connor’s side to give him a pat on the shoulder and suggests that he should tell his friends that maybe they should give the goggles back to Romeo. But Connor was afraid that they might not think about giving Romeo his goggles back and thinks that they might suggest to him that they should have them locked up in HQ. How will he ever tell them? Kwazii tells Connor to not listen to what his friends tell him, and that it’s his decision to give Romeo his goggles back, then suggests to him to buy some sweets and maybe call Romeo to meet him at the park to hangout a little while until there’s a right time to give him his goggles. With a small smile, Connor thanks Kwazii before leaving to go to KiraPati to buy some sweets. Later that night, Connor had already transformed into Catboy and he had already purchased some sweets for him and Romeo. Catboy looked everywhere for the villain when he arrived at the park until he found him at the swings. When Romeo saw Catboy with the box of sweets, he calls him over to join him as Catboy went down the stairs and went to sit at the right swing right next to the left swing Romeo sat on, then opening the box, Catboy hands him a swan cream puff and pulls another out for himself. As they were eating, Catboy asked Romeo if there’s anything around him that inspired him to invent something lately. Romeo says that he has and was thinking about inventing something very interesting while he was drawing up the plans, but still, he couldn’t invent the invention without his goggles. When he mentioned them, Catboy secretly pulled out Romeo’s goggles and looked down at them with an unsure frown. Can he give them to him now or later? Romeo notices and asked Catboy what he has in his had just as Catboy quickly shoves the goggles back into his pocket. he was beginning to think that maybe it's a bad idea as he was too nervous to give them back to Romeo, so to keep him from becoming more curious, Catboy changes the subject by asking Romeo what other inventions he'd been working in the past. Thinking, Romeo enlists the inventions that he had invented like the Shrinker, the Rottenator, and Tracker Whacker. Catboy then asked him if he remembered the times used those inventions for anything bad, but Romeo replied that couldn't even remember the times he did that. It’s just what Catboy feared; without his goggles, Romeo can’t remember using his inventions to take over the world, but in this state, Catboy thinks that might be a good thing, but then again, he thought it wouldn’t be fun if Romeo wasn’t around messing things up at night without his goggles on. Powers that Kwazii uses *Protection Power *Magic Sword *Magical aura reading *Magic Needle Characters * Trivia *Romeo tries to make an invention without his goggles for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Romeo images Category:Villain images Category:Season 29 images Category:Episodes with the primary villains